


Strange Things Happening Every Day

by Llwyden ferch Gyfrinach (Llwyden)



Category: Near Dark (1987)
Genre: 1940s, Bar Room Brawl, Blood Drinking, Dubious Consent, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Slice of Life, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 05:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13047765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llwyden/pseuds/Llwyden%20ferch%20Gyfrinach
Summary: A night in the life of Severen after VJ Day - blood, sex, being smarmy, and getting his way.





	Strange Things Happening Every Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orangesparks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangesparks/gifts).



> Merry Yulemas, orangesparks! I hope you enjoy this look at Severen and have a great holiday.
> 
> Warning for racist slur at the beginning. It in no way reflects my own views, but Severen's an asshole (and so were a lot of people in the 40s as now).

People were congregating, cheering and running and dancing in the streets. You’d think it was them that’d brought down the Japs personally. Didn’t matter, though - Severen grinned and strode out among them, waving and high-fiving anybody who got close.

“Hell, yeah! The war is _over_!” He had his own reasons to be glad about that. No more curfews, no more getting the side-eye for looking young and healthy and not being in uniform. Of course, it did mean a lot of those other young men’d be coming back and competing for the pretty things, but Severen had no problem taking them down, too. More soldiers meant more transients, more bodies no-one would miss.

Speaking of which... 

“Hey there, friend!” Another grin and high-five as he took a closer look. Hair still short; looked a little peaked. “Just back from the front?” Those stripes’d look great on the jacket Severen had been filling up. Before the kid could answer, Severen was deftly swiping a bottle of beer from a passer-by and wrenching the top off with a twist of his hand. “Cheers and thanks for your service.” He wrapped one arm around the kid’s shoulders and pushed the bottle at him.

The kid eyed him, but he kept a smile on his face, and after a second, he got a laugh and a shake of the head before he started drinking.

“Hell, yeah,” Severen said again, this time appreciatively. “What’s your name, soldier?”

“Lawrence. Connor Lawrence.” The kid...Connor...held out the beer. “You?”

Severen took the beer, tipped it back as if drinking, and handed it back. “Severen. Tell you what, Private Lawrence, anybody offered to find you a good time yet?”

“Not yet,” Connor answered. His eyes lit up in a way that made Severen itch to pluck them from his head. “I got a train to catch in the morning, though.”

“Aw, that ain’t no problem,” Severen assured him gleefully. “Come with me, I’ll find you the time of your life and make sure it’s done before the sun’s up.”

 

Nobody had ever taught Private Lawrence not to go with strangers, or maybe he was secure in his uniform and feeling safe at home. Severen had originally thought to make this one quick, then find some Rosie, or maybe go for a colonel or something - more challenge. But heck, why put an early end to a good thing? He could be fun to play with. Severen hailed a cab, a huge grin on his face, and directed it to a shabby little bar on the south side.

They got there, and Severen grinned even wider as he fished Connor’s wallet out of his pocket, ignored his protests, and paid the cabbie. “Hey, you got this,” he said, putting the wallet back and patting him on the chest as they got out. “Trust me, by the end of the night, you won’t be worrying about money.”

Connor’s uniform and Severen’s smooth-talking got them through the front door and up to the bar. Then got them a round from the bar. And another round from the customer next to them. Severen topped off Connor’s drinks from his own whenever he wasn’t looking, and by the fourth round, he wasn’t looking much.

Severen lighted two smokes and took a drag before passing one to Connor. “Come on, soldier, tell us about what you been up to over there. There’s ladies here,” he winked at one, “who’re just dying to hear all about it.”

Even the other men couldn’t complain about that, at the risk of seeming _unpatriotic_ , and every little tale of walking down a road was eaten up by the small crowd.

Eight rounds, five cigarettes, and the admiration of strangers later, and by the time the band started up, Connor was high as a kite. Severen fancied every breath of smoke he could see was one more bit of life leaving his prey, counting down to the last one.

A dance, a stumble, a clap on the back harder than it looked, and Connor was tripping into the other dancers, Severen catching him with a protest at the man behind them, who looked confused, turning belligerent when Severen got in his face. Three seconds later, the fists were flying, and Severen could smell the blood.

Now _this_ was a good time. Severen pulled his punches just a little, splitting lips and heads, breathing in deep, licking his knuckles. When it was in full swing, he grabbed Connor and dragged him to the edge of the room, laughing as he looked around. 

There was a back door, and Severen hauled them both through it and into the alley, leaving it open, the music of angry yells and flesh hitting flesh echoing out. He laughed again as he saw Connor’s face, his own blood leaking from his lip and a splash of someone else’s over his cheek. Severen grabbed his head in both hands and dragged him close to lick it off with a swipe of his tongue before fastening onto the cut to suck at it.

Connor gave a wordless protest, starting to push him away, but Severen surged forward and pressed him against the brick wall, his leg between Connor’s giving pressure and friction. “Go with it, soldier,” he mumbled around his mouthful, “that’s an order.”

Severen knew how to pick ‘em, and he knew how to play ‘em. He chuckled as Connor gasped and clutched his jacket. “What -?” Connor managed. “What do you -?”

“Don’t you worry about that none,” Severen assured him, working the cut on his lip open further. “Promised you a good time, haven’t let you down yet, now have I?” He reached down and cupped Connor through his pants, kneading. “Show me what you got.”

Connor moaned and pushed into that hand, and Severen grinned. “Yeah? Looks like you got quite the problem there. Fortunately, I’m a problem solver.” He unbuckled Connor’s belt and pulled it free, then undid his pants and sunk his hand inside. “You a fan of my problem solving?”

Connor nodded and clutched Severen’s arm. “Don’t worry,” Severen cooed, “there’s more to come.” He shoved his other hand down Connor’s pants too, and dragged them down as he crouched before him, smirking up.

He licked Connor’s cock like he’d licked his face, strong and wet like he was cleaning it. Pulled a knife, sharp as he could get it, from his pocket with one hand as he cradled and pressed Connor’s balls with the other. 

A quick nick, so small and thin a drunk man with a wet dick would barely notice it, and Severen was sucking his blood off as he sucked him off, smearing spit and precum along with it in a pink, delicious mix down the length of him. “Yum.” Connor’s eyes were closed, but Severen winked up at him anyway before pulling back his foreskin and digging a tooth into the head.

Connor cried out, his hands flailing as if he didn’t know whether to pull Severen close or push him away, and Severen closed his mouth over him and sucked hard, tonguing that slit. When Connor went boneless, Severen shoved an arm up to hold him against the wall, sucking a minute longer before bringing up his knife again, this time for a quick slice across his balls, just enough to bleed.

Another scream, this one choked off as Severen pushed a fist into his midsection, driving the breath from him. Held him there as he drank from the new cut, rolling and pressing his sac with his tongue to get more of the stuff.

Bliss, pain, then more ecstasy. It was heady, the power Severen had, and it was hysterical, watching his prey, waiting to see which would win out, which way he’d squirm this time, how much he could do before he realized there was actual danger here, crouched in front of him.

He should get a stopwatch, Severen thought. Time each twist and turn, see how long he could make one of the idiots last. Try to better himself - wasn’t that what folks were always on about?

This one lasted until Severen got tired of it. The yells from the bar were still going, though the crashes and punches seemed to be dying down. He probably could’ve gone longer anyway, but there was no point in going on when it started getting boring. Besides, he hated getting come in his hair. That shit was a mess. He sucked and stroked, moving along the cuts he’d made already, until the man above him was sobbing and squirming against the wall.

Severen laughed. “Gonna suck your life out through your dick; what do say to that?” A punch to the lungs to keep the yell down, and one last cut, deep this time, and then he was doing it, swallowing deep gulps of sweet, sweet blood, letting it fill his mouth and drip down his chin as he took in everything he could.

When it was done, the body whimpering and twitching, Severen snapped his neck, then gave into his earlier impulse and reached in with knife and fingers to pluck one of those eyes free. He sucked on the nerves, kicked the body into the rest of the garbage, and whistled as he strolled toward the end of the alley.

If he hurried, he’d still have time for another before the morning.


End file.
